


Natalia

by Bluepinky



Series: Constellations [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Language, F/M, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: He found her. He just wasn't sure of what it meant.





	Natalia

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this solo, because I might continue.

Bucky was in the middle of a game when his phone rang.

“We found her.”

“Send me everything,” he answered calmly, but his whole body was shaking with anticipation. He threw his cards on the table as he stood up and without giving it a second look, he went straight to the car waiting for him.

Finally. After a year of searching, he finally found her. She  was smart, but no one can run forever. Not from him.

It wasn’t until a year ago, when he found out who she was. The Black Widow. The woman, who every man in their circle knew about. The woman who was supposed to be dead.

Halfway to his apartments, his phone rang again, this time it was a message. She was staying in Philadelphia.

So not so smart after all.

She had to think, that after a year, he would lose interest in her and she would be safe to come this close to New York. Men like him didn’t lose interest in people who betray them and she should know that. Bucky got some info of her stayings over the year, but she never stayed long enough for him to catch up. She dyed her hair blond, but in the new pictures from Philadelphia she had her fiery red hair back. It was a lot shorter, but the ends of it curled just as he remembered.

Oh, he remembered. The way her hair felt between his fingers. How she smiled, when he played with them. The noise she made when he pulled it.

Bucky shook his head, to clear it. _Focus_ , _Barnes_! 

“Give me 15 minutes, I’ll be there,” Steve was slightly out of breath, which made Bucky think he was interrupting something.

“I’m actually on my way to the motel. I’ll meet you there,” Bucky held the phone with his shoulder, while he checked the bullets in his gun.

“Don’t do anything, ‘till I get there. Do you understand?”

“Sure,” Bucky answered non committedly and put the phone down, before Steve could make some half assed threat, to show he was serious.

  
You’re not gonna run away again, _devotchka_.  
  


\-----

Natasha’s high heels clapped on the sidewalk, disturbing the silent of the night or very early morning. Her feet hurt, but she refused to took them off. It was only few more steps to her motel room anyway.

She hated the fucking door, it never opened on the first time. It required multiple shaking of keys and bumping her shoulder into it hard, so when she finally got in-

“Well, well, well, Natalia. Were you hunting for you next victim?” the grave voice would stop her dead in the tracks, but it took more to surprise Natalia, then one of her ex lovers showing up in her room.

 She closed the door behind her and turned on the lamp. “Well, well, well, James. Aren’t you full of cliches?” she smiled and looked over to where he was sitting.

His hair was a mess, his white shirt unbuttoned on the top and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A gun dangling from his fingers and the ashtray next to him full. So he was waiting a while. How flattering.

"Where are my money?"

Her hands slid down her sides,stopping at the hem of her dress. “Right here. Wanna see the rest?”

His hand gripped around the gun handle, but she didn’t even flinch. 

“You,” he stood up, taking short steps towards her, “you took all my money, lived like a fucking queen, you…”

“Is this really about the money, James? It feels more…personal,” she cut him off, grinning. She was still in her heels, but had to look up at him anyway. Natalia saw a shadow cross his face, but he set his jaw and she felt the cold gun under her chin. He was so handsome even know, with face full of anger and sadness and… love. He was still in love.

“Don’t play with me. You know why I’m here don’t you, Natalia?”

“You are here to kill me,” she answered without hesitation. She knew since the day she disappeared with his money, that he will try to find her and probably kill her. She didn’t just take his money, she broke his heart.

Of course she could use the money and move to France or Brazil, but where would be the fun in that? The thrill?

“Why did you come back then?"

“I wanted to see if you’d do it.” James frowned at her and pushed the gun a little harder into her skin, making her head lean back.

“You are crazy,” he stated, like it was some new revelation and not the main reason he fell in love with her.

“Isn’t that what love makes you? Crazy?”

James gripped the back of her head harshly and yanked. Her cheek hit the wall, and she chuckled. “What the fuck do you know about love? I loved you and you betrayed me. You slut,” he yelled into her ear, drops of saliva landing on her cheek, before yanking her by her hair again, this time she fell onto bed.

“Tsk tsk tsk, James. Are you trying to kill me or fuck me? Because the dirty talk works.” She knew it was stupid thing to mock him in that moment, but she couldn’t help herself. She was having too much fun, so she tried to push it a little more. Her legs parted, just slightly, but enough to caught his attention.

The rage was slowly overwhelming him. He was slowly losing control of himself, his hand shaking, making the gun unsteady in front of her eyes.

“Why did you come back? You had to know what was going to happen.”

“I told you already. I wanted to see if you’d do it,” she took the barrel and steadied the gun.

\-----

Bucky couldn’t believe this. How did it get out of control so fast? Why couldn’t he just pull the fucking trigger? He wanted to do it for so long, but now he felt trapped. She even steadied the gun he had right between her eyes, like she was just testing him. Testing his loyalty, his love to her.

He loved her still. He thought he was over it, but now he knew he was just lying to himself. 

“Fuck, Natalia,” he yelled at her, “why the fuck did you do it? Why did you leave?” He was getting desperate now and he had no idea how to end this.


End file.
